


Everything has changed

by unicorn_dust



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, i still don't know what i am doing, sorry if it sucks, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_dust/pseuds/unicorn_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don't work the way we expected :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything has changed

 

The thing about falling in love is that, at the end, there's always going to be a broken heart. And that's when the happiness and the laughters evaporate into emptiness and ache. Those sunny days that you think would last forever transform into cold and cloudy nightmares.

It's like watching a photograph without a face, the eyes without their soul. That warm look of love in his eyes vanishing into shadows of regret. You feel how your entire world collides. You realise you've been living a lie.

 _"I' can't do this any more"._ That's all Mats said. 

You catch the tear-drops with your hands as all the promises turn into meaningless words. And you feel it again, that heat in your heart, but it's not like the first time. It's not that pleasant feeling, it's more like a burning pain making it hard for you to breath. You know you would give your all for him, your heart and soul. But he won't do the same for you.

As you watch him walk away, you wonder where you went wrong, how you reached this point. He doesn't turn around, he doesn't pick the pieces of your broken heart. 

Now you know, precious things can also break apart. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to express my feelings somehow and I ended writing this. Hope it doesn't sucks and that you like it


End file.
